The Resolution
by trekker4life
Summary: It's been 2 months since Naraku's defeat, but what happens now? Mostly InuKag, slight MirSan. Multichapter songfic with a different song in every chapter! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi all! Here's my next Inuyasha fanfic – The Resolution. This is not the continuation of What If, but it's something I've had rolling around in my head for a while now (as in since August). I was checking out my Word files on my computer, found my notes sheet for this story, and I had a sudden inspiration to finish it._**

**_You can tell you're an Inuyasha freak when you type out nearly this whole multi-chap story in a day, when you're babysitting your cousin and when you should be working on your part of a biology group report. Oh well. Maybe it's just my geek personality._**

**_Each chapter will have a song in it, and part of the fun is that I'm leaving it up to you guys to guess what the name of the song is and who performs it or what it's from (I say this because one is from a movie). _**

_**Let me know in a review the following:**_

_**What you think of the story,**_

_**What you think the song for that chapter is, and**_

_**Any questions/suggestions you may have.**_

**_I've tried to keep the Inu-gang IC, and think I've done a fairly good job of it, with one exception – Kikyou. I can't stand her, but for some reason when I write a story, I seem to make her more human. (shudders) _**

**_Anyway, I will post the name of the song in the following chapter (i.e. the name of the song from chapter 1 will be in chapter 2, song in chap. 2 will be in chap. 3, etc.). But I may upload more than one chapter at a time, and I want you guys to honestly try to figure out the song and leave your first guess in a review before going to the next chapter. 'Kay? There should be about 4 chapters of the story, and one last one with the name of the last song and all replies to reviewers in it. Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll do an epilogue - who knows! _**

**_trekker4life_**

**The Resolution**

**Chapter 1 - **

2 months ago, Naraku had been defeated – finally. Their quest had lasted three years; the jewel was finally complete and their lives had slowly returned to the way they might have been without Naraku. Miroku and Sango were recent newlyweds – Sango was expecting, much to Miroku's excitement – and Shippou was living with Kaede. Some things, however, never change…

"I can't believe you!"

"You're not much better, you know!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all rolled their eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome were in the middle of yet another argument and, by the sound of it, it was going to be a doozy. The three lookers-on got up from their usual hiding place behind a row of bushes and returned to the village, not wanting to stay for the argument, which was sure to end badly. It had been going for several minutes now, and would most likely get worse way before it would get better.

Kagome's voice wasn't the only thing to be getting tired by this point – her spirit was tired as well. Tired of fighting, tired of trying to reach through to Inuyasha, tired of almost everything. This fight had been worse than most, however. There had been low blows thrown by both sides and had lasted far too long.

"Fine! Just leave already!" yelled Inuyasha, "It's not like I care, anyway!" That hurt a lot more than either one wanted to admit.

"Gee, thanks! I knew that already!" hollered Kagome, too angry to cry just yet. "So just go on back to the one you _do_ love – Kikyou!"

They both turned away from each other; Kagome, with tears in her eyes, headed for the village to gather her stuff and Inuyasha, with his usual emotion-hiding scowl in place, went towards the Sacred Tree to get to his sanctuary in its branches.

**_(A/N – I know I didn't put much in their argument, but I'm not a very good writer when it comes to argument dialogue, so I'm leaving it up to you readers – and reviewers – to create an argument in your own little heads. LOL But I will say this much – even though they ended up arguing about nearly everything else (So what else is new, as far as the original cause of the fight goes, Kagome was right, Inuyasha was wrong. Just a little tidbit to set up this next part.)_**

Inuyasha was up in the branches of the God Tree, just thinking about the fight and what to do next. He realized that she really was right, that he was being a donkey's behind, and that she was crying by the scent of her tears.

_I want to go after her_, he thought, _but I'd probably just screw things up more._ "Inuyasha," called a voice from below him. He looked down who it was. "What do you want, monk?"

"Inuyasha, you should come back to the village. Kagome is in Kaede's hut and she's crying," said Miroku, "Whatever you said to her really upset her. I heard the start of the argument; she _was_ right, you know. You need to go see her and apologize."

"I know, ya stupid lech!" Inuyasha snapped, and then his face and his voice got much softer. "I'm just afraid that…that I'll just make it worse. I can never seem to say what I want to. I end up saying the wrong thing, and then she gets all ticked, says you-know-what, and runs back home."

Miroku was a little startled at this proclamation. He had never heard Inuyasha admit his feelings in any way even close to this before. But that still didn't for give him for being a jerk. "Why don't you try figuring out what you're going to say before you talk to her? If you do that, you should be able to tell her how you feel about her more easily. She _does_ care for you, Inuyasha, and probably feels more than just caring. All I'm asking is for you to _try_. If not to clear your own conscience, then do it for her." With that, he turned and walked back to the village, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

Inuyasha started thinking **_(A/N – scary, ain't it?)_** about Kagome: what they'd been through together and what she'd come to mean to him. Soon, he was talking to himself. "Isn't it enough that I fight the dragons; that I fight the demons and win? Isn't it enough that I lead the battle; find their weaknesses, protect and defend? Why must I also get down on my knees…and apologize?"

_Because I love her_

_I need her_

_Like earth needs the sun_

_I need the one I love_

_To keep my hope bright,_

_My head right,_

_My heart fighting on_

_Until I am back in her arms_

When he first met Kagome, she had awakened him while running from Mistress Centipede. He first thought that she was Kikyou, and hated her for that.

But soon he saw how determined she was to protect her family from Yura, to protect Shippou from the Thunder Brothers, to protect him from Sesshoumaru and from the spider-head demons; how she knit their rag-tag family of a miko, a kitsune, an inuhanyou, a taijya, an houshi, a neko youkai, and an elderly village headmistress together.

How she kept forgiving him.

Even after all the crap he gave her.

Even after all the times he ran off to see Kikyou.

_Because I love her_

_I need her_

_Like earth needs the sun_

_I need the one I love_

_To keep my hope bright_

_My head right_

_My heart fighting on_

_Until I am back in her arms_

He knew that he didn't deserve to talk to her as a hanyou, much less as a person. But, nevertheless, she kept talking to him, helping him, taking care of him, and saving him in more than one way.

_Because I love her_

_And need her_

_Like summer needs rain_

_To grow and sustain each day_

_I hear her singing_

_And bringing new strength to my soul_

_Until I am back in her arms_

Every time she went away to her time, for 'skool' or 'exams', he felt like a part of him left with her. He wasn't able to fight as well when she wasn't there to encourage him. She had no idea of the effect she had on him – helping him reach the full extent of his hanyou power, taming his demon blood, making him believe in himself.

But even though they may be apart, sometimes separated by 500 years, even her memory emboldened him to fight for her, to defend the others, to care for the village and its people, to love her.

_Miles apart_

_Yet still my heart_

_Can hear her melody_

_I'm more than sure_

_That I can't endure_

_Without her love for me_

Yes, he finally admitted it. Inuyasha loved Kagome and Kagome alone. She accepted him for who he is – hanyou and all. She made him feel whole; like she was a piece of his soul that had been missing for years, and had finally come into his life to complete him.

_Because I love her_

_And need her_

_Like I need to breathe_

_Did Adam need Eve like this?_

_Now I see clearly_

_I nearly gave up all I had_

_So whatever our differences were,_

_I'll bid them good-bye,_

_I'll give love I try,_

_And all because_

_I_

_Love_

_Her!_

"I've got to go tell her, before it's too late!" said Inuyasha. He jumped down out of the tree and headed for the village – and Kagome.

_**A/N – (Don't worry; I did most of my talking at the beginning! LOL) What did you think? PLEASE review! And just a reminder – this is a MULTI-CHAP fic, so no asking me 1) if it's a one-shot or 2) to continue. In fact, I'll give you those answers right now: 1) No, it is a multi-chap, not a one-shot. There will be more chapters to come. 2) I will continue this, but I can only update at my school (my otaku status is unknown by my mom – she sort of freaked at the old X-Men animated series, so I know she wouldn't like anime or manga or anything like that.), so the most I could update (unless I did it more than one chap at a time) would be twice a week. But it should be finished in a few weeks. After posting the last chap, I'll wait 1-2 weeks to allow for last minute reviewers, then post the reviewer reply chap. Remember to press that little button down there that says 'Go' for submit review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi all!**_

**_Yay! The Resolution is NOT dead! The muse has finally returned for this story! I am so sorry it's taken months for that to happen, but this chap was harder than I thought it'd be, and I'm still not entirely happy with it._**

_**The song from the last chap was indeed "Because I Love Her", sung by Prince Derek from Swan Princess III: Mystery of the Forbidden Treasure. Props to **Enriya **for being the first reviewer for this story and the first person to guess the correct movie and singer for the song! See if you can guess this one; it should be a bit easier…. **_

_**BTW – I don't own the wonderful minds behind Inuyasha or this song, 'kay?**_

_**Trekker**_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**The Resolution**

**Chapter 2: Settled Pasts**

Inuyasha was running toward the village as quickly as he could, not wanting to wait to tell Kagome when his nose caught the scent of soil mixed with a very faint bit of jasmine – Kikyou. He realized that he had to break things off with Kikyou once and for all if he truly wanted to be with Kagome. He followed the scent into a small clearing where she was resting up against the base of a tree, eyes shut as she accepted yet another young woman's soul from her shinidama-chuu.

_What you see's not what you get_

_With you there's just no measurement_

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't there_

_Your eyes, they sparkled_

_That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain_

_You washed away the best of me_

_You don't care_

"Kikyou?" he said, his voice low, as if he didn't want to wake her. "You have come yet again, Inuyasha," she said, her eyes opening to reveal their dark, cold depths as she continued. "You have defeated Naraku, so now it is time to fulfill your debt to me." Inuyasha took a step toward her – started to say 'yes' – then realized what he was doing.

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for in this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge I gotta burn_

_You are wrong if you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

"Ye-No!" he said, stopping in his tracks. "No _what_, Inuyasha?" she asked, standing up; her voice getting even colder than usual, if possible. "I'm not going to hell with you, Kikyou," he said, his voice gaining strength as he talked. "And why, may I ask, not," she countered, "When you made that promise to me so long ago?"

_Sometimes shattered_

_Never open_

_Nothing matters_

_When you're broken_

_That was me whenever I was with you_

_Always ending, always over_

_Back and forth, up and down, like a roller coaster_

_I am breaking that habit today_

"Kikyou," he began, stepping back lest he fall into any of her hidden traps. "I've been thinking lately and I've come to a realization. Sometimes the mind, human or hanyou, can play tricks on you. You remember all the good times and the rough spots sort of…fade away. Until it's not the person anymore – it's just this rosy memory." "What _are_ you going on about now, Inuyasha?" she scoffed, taking a step toward him.

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for in this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge I gotta burn_

_You are wrong if you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

He retreated yet another step, then answered. "What I mean is that I've come to the realization that the person I thought I made that promise to died over 50 years ago and she's never coming back."

_There is nothing you can say_

_Sorry doesn't cut it babe_

_Take the hit and walk away_

'_Cause I'm gone_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_It's what you did that's hurting you_

_All I needed was the truth_

_Now I'm gone_

"Kikyou, I don't care what you do, and I won't harm you now, but I swear, if I _ever_ catch you near here or anyone I care about again, you will regret it." He then turned to leave, ready to walk away and leave Kikyou in his past for good when a sudden thought struck him. He turned back to face her for the last time.

_What you see's not what you get_

_What you see's not what you get_

"Oh, and Kikyou?" She looked up at him. His eyes narrowed dangerously at her. "That's a promise I **_will _**be keeping." The venom in his voice and sudden coldness in his eyes was enough to make Kikyou submit to his request without any questions.

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for in this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge I gotta burn_

_You are wrong if you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

Inuyasha walked out of the clearing, feeling mildly guilty. But that feeling of guilt was due to the fact that the Kikyou of the present still looked and smelt nearly the same as the Kikyou of the past. Similar enough to evoke the loyalties of his inu-youkai blood. Once he truly realized that she wasn't the same person anymore, those misgivings faded away, leaving in their place a feeling of great relief, like a large burden had been lifted.

His speed increased ten-fold; the determination to reach Kagome and tell her how he felt before it was too late spurring him on. Rounding the edge of the forest, he caught sight of Kaede's hut. His sensitive nose caught a whiff of Kagome's scent – she was inside! _Finally!_ he thought, _Finally, I can tell her! I can tell her I love her!_

_I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_Already gone_

_Gone_

_**-123456789-1234567890-1234567890-134567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_**Well, there you go. Hope it's not too bad. It's only four pages – not one of my longer ones, but I didn't put a lot of story in it because I wanted the song to do most of the talking and I think that worked…. **_

_**BTW – I'll be updating my stories in this order: **_

_**Letting Go of Love**_

_**Why?**_

_**(Here will be two new one-shots: an Inu and an Gundam Wing – not sure which I'll post first.)**_

_**Then I'll start a round-robin of this and my other two WIPs. 'Kay? Anyway, please review and dai stiho!**_

_**Trekker**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again!**_

**_Here's the third chapter of The Resolution. The next chap will be the last, so two of my fics are coming to a close. Ok, just a little be of clarification on the last chap – I know Kikyou was probably a bit OOC when she just backed down like that, but I couldn't think of any other way to be rid of her that would fit. Plus, wouldn't you back down if Inuyasha looked at you like that? _**

**_About the 'loyalties of his inu-youkai blood' line – Inuyasha _is_ half-_dog_ demon after all, and dogs are one of the most loyal animal species on Earth (Just look at Kouga for proof to the opposite; no, wait, actually, that's an insult to wolves…. Sorry Kouga lovers, but you gotta admit, he does run away at most signs of danger – "Juromaru & Kageromaru" ring a bell, anyone? Seriously, Kouga's alright, but sometimes he _really_ gets on my nerves….)_**

**_And one last thing, the line '_Sometimes the mind, human or hanyou, can play tricks on you. You remember all the good times and the rough spots sort of…fade away. Until it's not the person anymore – it's just this rosy memory._' is actually from an episode of Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman – well, except for the 'human or hanyou' part, I added that. Michaela's former fiancé – David – returns, only she thought he was killed in battle eight years previously and she's now engaged to Sully…. That quote was told to Michaela by her best friend, Dorothy, as a piece of advice because her heart was _really_ confused because David wants to pick up where they left off and move back to Boston and everything, but she thought she belonged with Sully in Colorado Springs…. It really reminded me of Inuyasha and his choice between Kagome and Kikyou; actually the whole Boston or Colorado Springs choice kind of fits for Kagome too…. Man, I like that show _way_ too much…. _**

_**Anyway, the previous song was Kelly Clarkson's 'Gone' from her CD "Breakaway" – it's track 5. See if you can guess this one.**_

_**Trekker**_

_**P.S. I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer in here – I don't own Inuyasha and Company, they are the property of Takahashi Rumiko; neither do I own the song "Gone" – it belongs to Kelly Clarkson and her writers. Obviously, since I don't want to give away the song, I'll be putting the disclaimer for the songs in the next chapter (or the end of the last chapter). **_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**The Resolution**

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha ran full-bore back to the village and into Kaede's hut. No one inside the modest hut would look at him; all twelve eyes were focused solely on the fire burning in front of them in the fire pit, as if it would go out if they looked away. Panting slightly, Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome, c-can I talk to you?" All eyes were on him now, but their intensity hadn't changed one iota. He gulped. "Outside?" She got up, made to move toward him; Miroku and Sango followed. He spoke again. "I meant alone." Kagome turned to the others. "It's alright," she said. They stopped moving, but Miroku spoke, his voice low and even, evidence of barely controlled emotion. "Kagome, can you please step outside? We'd like to have a word with Inuyasha."

Kagome did so, being unusually quiet. As soon as they thought she was out of human earshot, Miroku and Sango rounded on Inuyasha. Miroku spoke first. "Inuyasha, I assume since you want to talk to Kagome that you've made your choice." Inuyasha was still in a bit of shock. Miroku and Sango were looking at him so coldly; it made him want to cower in a corner. "Yeah, I have," he said, not looking at Miroku; the floor of the hut was really rather interesting if you took the time to truly look, he realized.

It was Sango's turn now. "Inuyasha," she said and the emotion in her voice caused him to look up at her. She was trying very hard to not let her anger get the better of her, but it didn't look like her control would last much longer. "We don't care how your decision affects us, but it better not hurt Kagome again. We've stood by for long enough, and now it's time for you to realize how much you hurt her."

Inuyasha, apparently deciding to be a little thick at that point in time, said, "What do you mean 'hurt her'?" "We mean," said Miroku. "That every time you mention Kikyou, or go off to see her, it kills another part of Kagome's heart." "Inuyasha," said a voice from somewhere around Miroku's knee. The three standing adults jumped and looked down to see Shippou standing there. Kaede and Kilala were patiently sitting down and watching to see the outcome of this 'conversation.' Shippou continued.

"I know this is supposed to be Miroku and Sango chewing you out, but I had to say something. I know things about how Kagome feels that even they don't know." "Well, spill it, brat!" said Inuyasha, who was close to losing his patience by now. They were keeping him from telling Kagome how he felt and he didn't like it one bit.

"I'm not the brat here, Inuyasha, you are!" yelled Shippou, startling everyone in the hut. "Always wanting what you can't have, ignoring what's right in front of you, and not caring how your actions hurt others! That's a classic brat if I ever saw one! You know what Kagome did every time you took off to go see Kikyou overnight and she didn't follow? She cried herself to sleep!"

Everyone in the hut seemed at least a little surprised at Shippou's announcement. "Sh-shippou, are you sure about that?" asked Sango. "We never heard her," added Miroku. "Keh, you're wrong, whelp. I would have caught the scent of her tears," said Inuyasha, his sarcasm covering for his self-doubt. Shippou continued his rant. "Of course I'm sure. You never heard her because she never made a sound that was audible more than two feet away. And Inuyasha?" The said hanyou's ears perked up a bit of their own accord. _Damn ears_, he thought. Shippou took a deep breath, then spoke. "Of course you would have scented her tears, but _you weren't there_! That's the whole point of what I'm trying to say – to Kagome, you always go to 'her,' thus you have chosen 'her.'"

Shippou seemed to sort of deflate after that and retreated into Sango's arms. Miroku spoke. "I believe Shippou has said everything Sango and I were going to say, except for two things. First, you must go and tell Kagome of your decision right now." Inuyasha nodded and turned to leave, but Sango's voice called him back. "Oh, and Inuyasha?" Turning to face them one more, he was met with five stares so cold it felt as if he had been turned to a block of ice. Miroku gave voice to their parting words. "If you hurt her, you better not show your face in this village again, or you will regret it." Inuyasha gulped, nodded, and left the hut.

As he walked away from the hut, nose in the air to sniff out her scent, he found her just outside the hut. "Kagome," he breathed, his voice just loud enough to catch her attention, causing her to look up. "Did you hear all that?" he asked, hoping against hope she didn't. She nodded and his heart sank, just a bit. "Let's go somewhere else to talk," he said, taking her hand and leading her up the path. Kagome kept her head down throughout the walk, looking up only once they had reached their destination. "The Goshinboku?" she asked, slightly confused. "Yeah," he said, sitting down in front of the old tree; she followed his example. "I thought since this is where we first met, it would be a good place to say what I want to say today."

_I was alone in the dark_

_Never let down my guard_

_Closed the curtains on my heart_

Kagome just sat there, looking at him. Inuyasha took that as a good sign and continued. "I wanted to tell you something, Kagome. Something I've only recently figured out, but that I know with more certainty than I know I'm a hanyou. I –" He was cut off by Kagome's voice. "Inuyasha." "Huh? What is it, Kagome?" She took a breath before looking at him. "I just want you to know that whatever you say here will determine which era I stay in." Confused, Inuyasha said so. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, Inuyasha, that I have to make the decision soon as to which era I will live in. The jewel's complete and Naraku's dead, so that means I no longer have a job here. But I don't belong in the modern era, either. I've been through so much with you, with all of you, here that I just don't fit in there. No one there would understand this stuff. To be perfectly honest, I consider this era my home much more so than the modern era, now."

To say that Inuyasha was dumbfounded would be a slight understatement. He thought for a moment, then spoke. "Kagome, I want to tell you a story. This is the story of a boy who thought he would be alone forever…"

_So the world could not see_

_All the demons in me_

_Told myself I was free_

**_"Once there was a boy. He was orphaned at a young age and ostracized from then on because his mother's family and father's family were in a blood feud with each other; neither side would claim him. The boy grew up with rough experiences, building mental barriers and emotional walls to keep out the insults and torment. _**

_And you showed me_

_How wrong I could be_

**_When the boy became a young man, he met a young woman. This young woman had a different background, but was much the same as he. They grew to care for one another and had decided to settle down for a life together, but something tore them apart. The girl put the boy under a spell for a very long time, and then she disappeared._**

_Now I'm standin' on a_

_Mountain of rubble_

_That once was a wall_

_Took years to build around me_

**_Then one day, the spell holding the boy was broken by another girl. Together they found out that they had a very long and hard task to complete, but they needed each other to do it. They met several friends along the way, as well as enemies, and the companions grew as close as a family. _**

_And you came along_

_And you tore it down_

_Like it was nothin' at all_

_Now it's a little scary_

_Learning to fall_

**_Unfortunately, one day the first girl came back and threatened to disrupt what peace they had found. The boy was torn – yes, he did still have some feelings for the first girl, but someone else held his heart now. The boy wasn't able to make a decision until their task was completed and, when it was, he found that his heart had already made the choice for his head. _**

_When you looked in my eyes_

_Past the fear and false pride_

_You saw goodness inside_

**_You see, while the first girl had been a companion for him, there couldn't have truly been anything there, or they wouldn't have been pulled apart as they were. The second girl, on the other hand, crept into his life with an agility to rival any shinobi, and began to break down those barriers and walls he had built up – all without his knowledge. Before he knew it, he was willing to do anything for her – kill, die, even let her go…_**

_I can't believe how I feel_

_I believe love is real_

_And I'm ready to heal_

**_The boy and his friends had finally finished their task and were taking a well-deserved break when the boy and the second girl got into a major fight. Afterwards, the boy felt bad, first because it was his fault and second because he had finally realized that he cared for this girl and her alone. He didn't want to lose her over a stupid fight where he couldn't even remember the reason they started._**

_And you showed me_

_How right I can be_

**_The boy decided to go tell the girl exactly how he felt, but on the way, he ran into the first girl. The boy realized that he would have to tell the first girl that they were through for good before he could move on with his life. It took a bit of convincing, but he did it. He told the first girl that they were finished. She didn't want to listen, so he turned his back on her and left. _**

_Now I'm standin' on a_

_Mountain of rubble_

_That once was a wall_

_Took years to build around me_

**_Now he just had to finish what he started and tell the girl he felt for exactly how he felt before it was too late, before she left him forever. He realized that this girl was the one who had unlocked his hidden heart; who had broken down all of those barriers and walls he had put up to protect himself. He realized that he cared for her as more than a tool or even as a friend: he…loved her, more than anything, more than his own life. _**

_And you came along_

_And you tore it down_

_Like it was nothin' at all_

_Now it's a little scary_

_Learning to fall_

**_He finally found the girl, and told her how he felt through a story. Now he was only waiting on the girl's response. He wasn't sure that she felt the same, but he felt better nonetheless by finally admitting his feelings. If the girl didn't feel the same, he'd just go back to his previous solitary life. But if she did…he didn't know what he'd do."_**

_I was holding on_

_Now I'm letting go_

Inuyasha finished his story and looked at Kagome, who had a very surprised look on her face. "I'm sure you know by now who the boy and girl are. I only hope that you can tell me how you feel." He trailed off and looked down, his silver bangs covering his golden eyes, waiting for Kagome's answer.

_I was holding on_

_Now I'm letting go_

Kagome was in shock. She couldn't believe that that story was about her and Inuyasha, but who else could it be? The first girl had to be Kikyou, so that would make her the second girl, the one the boy was _in love with_. She knew she loved Inuyasha – she had for a very long time – but still…. _Oh, to hell with it_, she thought.

_I was holding on_

_Now I'm letting go_

"Inuyasha," she said, causing him to look up. "I love you, too. I have for a long time, but I thought you wanted her so I never said anything." "I thought at one point that I _did_ want her, but I've come to realize that I was just lonely, and so was she, so we took comfort in that companionship. I also realize that I never would have been happy living as a human, thanks to you," he said.

_Now I'm standin' on a_

_Mountain of rubble_

_That once was a wall_

_Took years to build around me_

Kagome gathered her courage and stepped closer to Inuyasha, grabbing his hand. "I'm glad you see that," she said. "That's what I've always wanted for you; for you to accept that you're best not as a youkai or a ningen, but as a hanyou – one with the strength of a youkai, but the heart of a human." She came even closer to him; his breath caught in his throat.

_And you came along_

_And you tore it down_

_Like it was nothin' at all_

_Now it's a little scary_

Inuyasha kept looking as Kagome got up on her tiptoes to look him in the eye. "I love you, Inuyasha. I love you as a half-demon." Those words hit home with him, bringing back memories of Kaguya's mirror castle. Then Kagome had kissed him only to return him to his hanyou state. But this time, she decided she would do it only because she wanted to. Her eyes slid shut and her lips met his. The shock of receiving a kiss from Kagome and being not only able to experience it over and over, but of being able to remember the kiss in its entirety, well, it was more than his nerves could take.

_Learning to fall_

Inuyasha's knees gave out, and since Kagome was leaning on him, they both toppled backwards to land on the ground. The kiss was broken as soon as they hit ground and both of them started laughing. Kagome regained her breath first and said, "I guess that gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'falling in love,' doesn't it?" "Yeah," said Inuyasha who then leaned in to capture her lips again.

Kagome would figure out later what her heart had known for such a long time: her home, her _true_ home, – not the place where she was born, but the place she belonged – was in the feudal era, at Inuyasha's side.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_**Well, what do you think? Probably not my best chap, but I was having trouble coming up with a way to get the two of them together without being a repeat of my other stories. I hope you like it. Ok, could you guys do something for me? Since this story and Why? only have one chapter left each, I plan on starting another Inuyasha fic. I thought of this story a long time ago, and it'd probably be a high 'T' rating. I haven't thought of a title yet, but here's a rough summary:**_

**_Another new moon, another spider head attack. But this time, the attackers are being controlled by Naraku. He plans to find out Inuyasha's night of weakness by any means necessary and if he happens to make Inuyasha suffer in the process, so much the better. InuKag, some MirSan, canon setting._**

_**The story would take place over two, probably three, years and would contain some language, heavy angst (I think), character death (OC, not main), mentions of violations, and some light and some major fluff thrown in to counteract all of that stuff. So, do you think you'd read it? Please let me know. **_

_**Trekker**_

**_P.S. I just noticed that the summary makes it sound as if it's a yaoi fic (NarInu shudders), but I am completely against yaoi. I may read a tiny bit if it's part of the overall plot, but I will _never _be writing it. Just FYI…. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi All!**_

**_Here's the last (sob) chapter of 'The Resolution.' I know, some of you are like 'FINALLY!' lol Anyway, the song from the last chapter was 'Learning to Fall,' track number nine on 'Martina,' by Martina McBride. She's one of my all-time favorite solo artists; definitely my fav female country singer (Toby Keith is my fav male; Rascal Flatts is my fav group.). You should hear her version of 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow.' I saw her on her 'Timeless' tour and she performed that with just her brother on guitar – _wow_……… Anyway, I'll let you know what song and artist this is in the ending A/N. Enjoy!_**

_**Trekker**_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**The Resolution**

**Chapter 4**

Nearly three months had passed since Kagome and Inuyasha had told each other how they felt. They had only grown closer – if that was possible – in those months; when most of the villagers saw them out with Shippou, they considered them to be a family. A rather odd family, mind you, but a family nonetheless. Sango was nearing the end of the first trimester; both she and Miroku were _very_ glad of that fact – they had both decided that morning sickness was an evil that deserved to be in the same category as Naraku.

Kagome was now Kaede's apprentice, honing her miko powers further and building upon the healing skills that she had learned throughout the years. Shippou, when he wasn't off playing with the village children, had in turn become _her_ apprentice, fetching herbs and plants from the forest for her when she needed them. Kagome had to admit, the little kit caught on pretty quick. Though he wasn't quite so little anymore; he had hit a growth spurt two months ago. He grew about a foot in height and his tail was looking more sleek and smooth every day, like an adult kitsune's tail. Regardless of outward changes, however, he was still Shippou on the inside – meaning he still got into fights with Inuyasha and loved to tease the inu-hanyou.

Speaking of Inuyasha, he had been rather nice lately. Just after they had confessed their love, Kagome decided to make her life in the Sengoku Jidai. The well was still open, but Kagome only returned about once a month to visit her family and to stock up on everyone's favorite treats. For the first several weeks, Kagome had stayed with Kaede. But one day, Inuyasha brought her to a newly built hut nearby. He took her inside and showed her around. Very much like Kaede's, it was well-built with a main living area and fire pit with a smaller room off to one side for sleeping, separated by a bamboo curtain.

After finishing his tiny tour, Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "You like it?" "Yes," she had said, wondering what in the world he was doing. "It's lovely."

"Then it's yours," he had said.

Inuyasha had really surprised her that day; he had built that hut just for her and Shippou. When she asked him why, he said that if she was going to be staying here full time, then she should have a place of her own instead of 'bugging the old hag.' Kagome and Shippou moved into the hut a few days later, only to receive another surprise. When she woke up that first morning, she found a fresh bunch of wildflowers lying beside her sleeping roll. Simple, yet beautiful, she put them in a clay vase filled with water and set them in the main living area.

Kagome was stumped as to who could have left the flowers. Miroku denied that it was him and Shippou was sleeping next her all night – she would have felt it if he had gotten up. That left…Inuyasha? Kagome asked him about them, but he just scoffed, turned on his heel, and walked away. A few days later, however, like all flowers, the bunch that was left for her soon began to wilt and die, even while in water. A week after the first bunch was left, Kagome woke up to find a fresh bunch of flowers beside her bed and the nearly dead ones gone. For the next several weeks, this pattern repeated itself; Kagome was getting annoyed that she couldn't figure out who was leaving the flowers.

One night, though, she couldn't sleep past about two in the morning. It was a chilly night – spring was officially here, but Old Man Winter had sent one last cold snap their way – so Kagome and Shippou were sleeping in the main area with a low burning fire to keep warm. Kagome lay there awake for a few hours before she saw the bamboo curtain that functioned as a door to the outside move slightly. She closed her eyes most of the way, peering out between her lashes. The curtain moved once again, opening a little more this time, then moved once again to reveal…Inuyasha.

He stepped inside, easing the curtain closed. Creeping across the room, he made his way to Kagome's side. He reached inside his haori to produce a new bunch of wildflowers. _So it _was_ him bringing the flowers all along_, thought Kagome. Knowing it would embarrass him if she revealed that she had found him out, Kagome just closed her eyes and listened to him place the fresh flowers beside her bed before pulling the dead flowers out of their vase. His secret job done, Inuyasha took one last look at Kagome and left the hut. Kagome opened her eyes and reached out to touch the flowers in front of her. Smiling to herself, Kagome fell fast asleep within minutes.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

That was about three weeks ago. The flowers continued to appear every week and Kagome kept the fact that she knew it was Inuyasha secret from the hanyou, though it had been whispered to Sango at the hotsprings. Today, though, the hanyou was nowhere to be found. This puzzled everyone, for in the past three months, the longest Inuyasha had been gone from the village was for a few hours to hunt. Today, however, he wasn't at breakfast – a rare event indeed – nor did he appear for most of the day.

Finally, just after dinner, Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut. Kagome jumped up from her spot on the floor where she was helping with the clean-up from dinner. "Where have you been?" she asked, crossing the hut to meet him. "You were gone all day!" Inuyasha just folded his arms and scoffed. "Keh. I had something to do – ya got a problem with that?" Kagome shook her head. "No. You just had me worried a bit, is all," she said, her voice quieting. "It's been a long time since you've taken off like that…."

Past guilt rose up in Inuyasha; she was obviously talking about his departures to see Kikyou. He pushed it out of his mind, however; Kagome was his focus now, not Kikyou, and all three of them knew it. "Well, I had a good reason for it and I want to show you," he said. He held out his hand. "Come with me?" he asked. Kagome nodded and placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her out of the hut.

The ones remaining in the hut – Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kirara, and Shippou – exchanged confused glances. "I wonder what that was all about," said Miroku, thinking aloud. "I don't know," confessed Sango. "Inuyasha went through the well early this morning," said Shippou. All eyes turned to him. He shrugged. "I have no idea what he was doing, but I saw him go through the well this morning while I was getting some of those pre-dawn blooming flowers for Kagome," he explained. "The weird part was that he was by himself. I don't think I've ever seen him go through the well while Kagome's on this side."

Miroku, Sango, and Kaede exchanged significant glances. "I wonder…" said Miroku. "Do you think he really could have gathered the courage?" "What else could he have been doing through the well, though?" asked Sango. "We will just have to wait and see," said Kaede, as patient as ever. "Only time will tell if the lad was brave enough to do so…."

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

Kagome followed Inuyasha until they reached a small clearing. When he stopped, Kagome finally asked the question that was bugging her. "Inuyasha, what's up?" she asked. "What are we doing here?" "Take a look around," he said. She did…and gasped.

The clearing that had at first glance been a typical wooded clearing, actually wasn't. Now that dusk had fallen, the small candles that had been lit began to shine more brightly. By their light, Kagome could see the blanket that had been lain on the ground with a small basket next to it along with…was that a CD player?! What in the world was going on?

Inuyasha pulled Kagome over the blanket and sat down. As she sat down next to him, he reached over and press a button on the CD player. Her mouth opened to lightly scald him; after all, as far as she knew, he had never seen one of those before and therefore had absolutely no idea as to how one was operated. But she closed her mouth again when the sounds of a foreign guitar song began to emanate from the speakers of the player and a young man's deep bass voice began to sing.

_Would you go with me_

_If we rolled down streets of fire?  
Would you hold on to me_

_Tighter as the summer sun got higher?  
If we roll from town to town_

_And never shut it down?  
_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, smiling. "This is one of my favorite songs! Eh, but how did you ever hear it?" The hanyou blushed. "I…uh…came to check on you one day while you were in the future. You were cleaning your room, I think, and dancing around to this song."

_  
Would you go with me_

_If we were lost in fields of clover?  
Would we walk even closer_

_Until the trip was over?  
And would it be okay_

_If I didn't know the way?  
_

It was Kagome's turn to blush now. "I think I know when that was…" she said. "You saw me prancing around my room like an idiot and you still stuck with me?" She laughed. "You're an even braver man than I thought…."

_  
If I gave you my hand,_

_Would you take it,  
and make me the happiest_

_Man in the world?  
If I told you my heart_

_Couldn't beat one more minute_

_Without you, girl,  
would you accompany me_

_To the edge of the sea?  
Let me know_

_If you're really a dream.  
I love you so,_

_So would you go with me?  
_

"It wasn't _that_ bad," said Inuyasha. "You were better than Shippou, anyway." Kagome laughed again. "Thanks for the compliment…. Say, Inuyasha, how you get this song anyway? Or for that matter, how in the world did you learn how to use a CD player?"

_  
Would you go with me_

_If we rode the clouds together?  
Could you not look down forever  
if you were lighter than a feather?  
Oh, and if I set you free,_

_Would you go with me?  
_

Inuyasha blushed again and looked down. "I needed to ask your family something and while I was there, your mom gave me a – what did she call it? Oh, yeah… – a crash course in using the player. The kid got the music – dunno from where." "When did you talk to my family?" Kagome asked, confused. "The last time I saw them was two weeks ago and you didn't want to go with me."

_  
If I gave you my hand,_

_Would you take it,  
and make me the happiest_

_Man in the world?  
If I told you my heart_

_Couldn't beat one more minute_

_Without you, girl  
would you accompany me_

_To the edge of the sea?  
Help me tie up the ends of a dream  
_

Inuyasha shifted a bit. "I-I went through the well this morning," he said, watching her face carefully for any sign of a reaction. "I needed their permission for something." "Permission?" Kagome echoed, still confused. "Inuyasha, what in the world are you talking about?"

_I gotta know,_

_Would you go with me?  
_

"That's partly why I chose this song," said Inuyasha. "Not only do you like it, but it might help me explain myself…at least, I thought it would help, anyway." He took a deep breath. "Kagome, I went to see your family to get their permission to ask you something – they said yes. Yes! To me, a hanyou. I mean, I know you say your family likes me and all, but this is bigger than just 'liking' me…."

_I love you so,_

_So would you go with me?_

"Inuyasha, what is it?" said Kagome. "What do you want to ask me?" He raised his eyes from where they had been glued to the blanket. As the last notes of the song drifted away, he said the words that had been running through his mind again and again for the past three months….

"Kagome…."

He hesitated. He thought, he was pretty sure, but he needed to make absolutely certain that this was what she wanted. He cleared his throat and started again. "Kagome, you're happy here, with all of us, right?" he asked. "Of course I am," she said, not hesitating for a second. "Are you happy here…with me?" he asked.

Kagome blinked. "Now there's a stupid question." He cringed, waiting for the words he hated hearing, but absolutely dreaded coming from her. But she only scooter closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

A second later, her words had sunk in and his mind snapped back into gear. _Okay, idiot, she's happy with _you_ – she wants to be with _you_ – so quit pussy-footin' around and ask her already!_ Keeping his gaze focused forward, Inuyasha opened his mouth again. "Kagome," he said. "Do you want that to last forever?" Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder to look him in the face. "What?" she said, so low that even his demon hearing almost didn't catch it.

"I mean," he said, turning slightly to face her. "Kagome, will you be my wife, my helpmate and lifemate? Just as I will be your husband, helpmate, and lifemate?" Kagome's hand flew to her mouth. _Inuyasha's…proposing?! Oh, kami..._ "Oh, Inuyasha," she cried, tears starting to form. Evidently he could smell her tears. "Oi, Kagome! Why're you crying? I-I thought you'd be happy!"

Kagome smiled. "Oh, Inuyasha, I _am_ happy – way beyond happy! That's why I'm crying…sometimes people cry because they are so happy that the happiness can't be contained inside them and it comes out as tears." She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his trim waist. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her in turn. "Keh," he said. "It still doesn't make any sense to me…." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha spoke again. "You know," he said. "You still haven't given me an answer." Kagome smiled even broader than she had been, if that was possible. "Yes," she said. "Yes, Inuyasha – a thousand times yes! I will be your wife and your mate." Inuyasha smiled again as well, but that smile faltered slightly when Kagome spoke again. "Only, I want you to promise me something." "What, Kagome?" said Inuyasha. Even if it was Kagome, past experience had taught him to discover the promise before making it.

"I want to know that you'll love me, for me, even until I die," she said. _What the hell…_thought Inuyasha. "I can't promise that, Kagome." Her face fell, and she nearly retreated out of his arms. He scrambled to reassure her. "I can't promise that, because I will love you – _just you_ – much longer than that; for all eternity…."

Kagome's eyes watered again; Inuyasha leaned in to kiss them gently away. The kisses at her eyes lead down to her cheekbones, then to the corner of her mouth. Finally, their lips met. As they kissed, Kagome and Inuyasha knew that _this_ is where they belonged. Here – together with each other and their friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede, Kirara, and all of the rest – was where they were meant to be. And while having a relationship and family here would be tough, considering all of the prejudice still thriving against youkai and hanyou alike, they would be together, forever, and that's all that mattered.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_**So, tell me, whatcha think? Yeah, yeah, I know…I have a thing for wooded clearings…. **_

_**I hope that flashback thing at the beginning with the hut and the flowers wasn't too confusing…it wouldn't have looked right to make it a true flashback, so….**_

_**One other thing – I don't know if any of you have noticed, but I refuse to call the modern era 'Kagome's era' in my fics…unless it suits the plot line, of course. That's probably because I firmly believe that if they do get together and one stays with the other, it will be Kagome staying with Inuyasha – it's just a much better fit than Inu in the modern world…. shudders**_

**_Seriously though, tell me what you think – other than _'Finally! An update!!'_ lol. I personally wasn't too satisfied with the ending…but oft times a writer is her/his worst critic, so…. _**

_**Trekker**_

**_P.S. Oh, and two movie refs here: the lines _'You like it?' & 'Then it's yours.' _are from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, again…. (that is my all-time fav movie….) And the whole 'loving-til-I-die' thing is from Nest's The Swan Princess. Oh, and the song is "Would You Go With Me?" by Josh Turner. OMW…that guy is so young looking, but has such a deep bass voice…. Wow…._**


End file.
